


cold

by Dawnlightsilhouette



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Caring Peter, Fluff, M/M, Sick Tony Stark, Sickfic, Sweet Peter Parker, care taking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:34:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26497231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawnlightsilhouette/pseuds/Dawnlightsilhouette
Summary: Tony is sick and a bit grumpy but Peter takes care of him.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 87





	cold

Peter tapped the paper bag in his arms while standing in the elevator. He had a well-sealed pot of soup, a jar of honey and a packet of tea bags with him and he had barly told Pepper so when she blinked and sent him upstairs. He hadn't understood why she was doing this, but suspected that she was just glad when Peter checked on Tony instead of having to do it herself. After all, Pepper had to take care of the company and found it difficult to take a break to see whether or not her headstrong boss stayed in bed and cured his cold.

With a ding sound the elevator door opened and Peter made his way to Tony's bedroom, where he would hopefully find him. If not, he already had a plan of which rooms to search for him, starting with the laboratory. But to Peter's surprise, Tony was actually in the bedroom, if not in bed. Tony was wearing a sweaty T-shirt and pajama bottoms and was unscrewing one hand from one of his iron suits. When he heard someone walk into the room, he grimaced angrily. "I said I want to be left alone.", he growled hoarsely at Peter before looking up and recognizing him.

Immediately all anger left his face and gave way to a look of surprise. "Peter?!", he muttered, as if he couldn't believe his favorite young adult was standing here in the room and smiling at him. “I'm pretty sure Happy said you'd be in bed with a cold. I didn't misunderstand at least half of it.", Peter stated. Tony put his work down and instead took a handkerchief, which he hastily blew his nose with. "I'm fine.", he said in a husky voice and sneezed. Peter just raised an eyebrow.

"Was it Happy who said you should visit me on my deathbed?", Tony wanted to know. Peter giggled as he put his bag down and took off his jacket and hung it up. “Nobody told me to do that. I'm here because I want to take care of you.", he explained, went to Tony and took his hand. Gently but firmly, he pulled Tony to the bed and got him to lie down in it. “Oh, I'm going to get a pretty nurse? I don't want to complain, but what if you get infected?”, Tony protested. Peter covered him up with the blanket and let his worries go away with a kiss to Tony's forehead. "That will not happen. Take a rest. I'll make something to eat for you.", he explained confidently and kissed Tony on the cheek.

Peter wasn't standing long in front of the pot on the stove before Tony trudged over to him. He wrapped his arms around Peter's waist and rested his chin on Peter's shoulder. From there he watched as Peter stirred the soup he had brought with him. "Smells good.", he muttered. "I hope so. It was exhausting to prepare it.", Peter said satisfied. He could feel Tony raise his head to look at Peter in surprise. “Did you make it especially for me?”, he asked, sounding unusually shy. Peter smiled and nodded. Whenever he made something like a personal cooked meal, Tony almost couldn't believe he was really allowed to have it.

Peter made Tony sit on the sofa, wrapped him in a blanket, and fed him the soup. “I am a grown man. I can eat alone.”Tony mumbled pouting, but didn't refuse otherwise. "Your hands are shaking at the moment.", Peter replied. After dinner, Peter made tea with honey and turned on a movie. Tony dropped sideways on the sofa so that his head was on Peter's lap. He fell asleep at some point and enjoyed the feeling of Peter's hands caressing his hair.


End file.
